Totoro and Me: High School Romance
by Minnie Haris
Summary: The sequel of Totoro Boy, the story continues as Tamara moves in to Japan and meets Kiyoshi Teppei again to make happy and romantic memories in high school. Unfortunately she doesn't go to the same school as Teppei, but she joins Kaijou High. Tamara's high school madness starts along with her romance as teenagers.
1. Chapter 1: The First

**_Totoro and Me: High School Romance_**

**_Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Miyazaki Hayao_**

**_©minnieharis_**

**[author's note]**: This is the continuation of Totoro Boy. Three years after Tamara and Teppei's meeting, they become friends and keep in touch by mails. She came back during summer holiday and they met regularly everytime she was there. Tamara is now graduated from middle school in Toronto and chooses to continue her study in Japan. She will meet other Kuroko no Basuke's characters and involved in their circle of friends and possibly, romance! But I will ensure to not losing the taste of competition as you seen in the manga and anime. Hope you enjoy J

.

.

.

.

TAMARA: My first day goes to school! I'm excited and yet a bit upset at the same time. It is because I know I won't stay in the same school with Teppei, but I'm so ready to start the day studying in Japan. The uniform is also good, though this one is not the sailor uniform. The normal blazer uniform matches with a black tie and pleated skirt which are really cute. I've never been worn any school uniform my entire life, now I feel like a character from _manga_ or _anime_. Obaa-san prepares breakfast and a box of _bento_ for me. Ojii-san offers to take me to Kaijou, but I respectfully turn down his offer. Teppei told me how to get there by train yesterday, and I prefer to take a walk and ride a public transport to his effort accompanying me. I surely don't want to disturb him with his daily routine.

"Don't worry. I'll just have to do the same like I was in Toronto," I tell him before going out. "If there's anything, please call us immediately," Obaa-san commands. I nod and say 'sure' to her. I'm wearing my favorite Converse sneakers and orange Jansport backpack on my shoulder. I'm still tightening my shoelaces when Teppei shows up.

"Good morning!"

It's a small surprise to see him in front of my door in the morning. "Let me walk you to the station."

"Isn't it on the opposite direction to Seirin High? You don't have to do that. I can go there by myself."

Teppei smiles. "It's not really far. C'mon. I'll take you there."

I flush. He is so nice to take me to the train station. I don't feel like resisting him, so I nod, pleased. We say goodbye to my grandparents and leaving.

It is our first time walking down the streets together after three years away, my heart is pounding harder than it normally does. Teppei is standing right here, side by side with me. He is so tall, I'm like a Thumbelina beside him. Okay, I'm joking. But seriously, he's way taller than I thought he would be. I always know he has loved basketball since he told me everytime I came. He's one of the best high school players and still does his best to be a pro. He talks about his teammates and how he feels guilty for not letting me go to Seirin High instead. I think Teppei is so sweet by thinking what's best for me, but I would be happier if he would just let me to go to the same school as he is and have so many memories together. It's not like just because I go to different school then we won't have any. I must be more grateful by getting a chance to move to Japan because Kouji did not allow me at first. And moreover, I can't think of how lonely Mama would be.

We walk to the station that is not far from our neighborhood. It is almost the end of spring and summer will come shortly next month, thank goodness I've cut my hair. I still can make ponytail, though now my hair's length is hanging around right on my shoulder.

"You look cute in that," Teppei says beamingly. I'm a bit flattered.

We arrive at the station. "I'll see you later, then."

I'm about to enter the gate station when he gently holds my hand. "Text me when you're going home. I'll see you after my basketball practice." I nod happily and step into the station. He waves at me as I turn back. I think I can face my day well with a lovely morning walkout like this. I'm enjoying sight-seeing on the train and hoping my day at school will be wonderful.

.

.

Fresh spring air in the morning fills my lung, I can feel it spreading quickly, tingles me a bit. Here I am, coming into the school gate, I feel excited and nervous. Cherry blossoms trees bloom beautifully, petals fall endlessly blown by soothing wind. I sort my blazer and walk in. I must go to teacher's room to meet my homeroom teacher and submit my health application. I get the school map with me and shoe locker. I change my Converse with _uwabaki_-indoor slippers that worn in Japanese school.

Kaijou High is one of prestigious private schools in Kanagawa, and mostly known for its sports national record. It has complete sports club facilities, which are not really impressed me since I'm not so athletic and in fact I'm physically suck at sports. The only sport I can do great is ice-skating, if that counts.

I meet the Kaijou's headmaster, Mr. Tanaka, a very cheerful and nice person who has a look like Colonel Sanders. He greets me himself, because he knows that I just moved from Toronto and got good grades in placement test and only got average in Kanji test. I'm satisfied. Kanji is really not my thing. I'm introduced to Takeuchi Genta, my homeroom teacher. He is a Japanese History teacher and his homeroom is in class 1-2 and also the coach of basketball club. Mr. Takeuchi is a plumpy man and seems very decisive, but he speaks nicely to me and looks well-suited. He tells me that I can wait here and finish my administrations until the school starts. I also greet some teachers there and try to remember their names. I fill my profile data form and hand it to the administrator.

The school starts at eight. Mr. Takeuchi approaches me and tells me to get ready and walk into the class with him. I take a deep breath and walk as confident as I can. I know I should be familiar with all of this since I've known this from _animes_ or _mangas_ I read.

Okay, I don't care. _Bring it on_.

"There will be a new student join our class today. She's just moved from Canada. Help her out, okay?" I can hear Mr. Takeuchi's deep voice telling his students. "Come in."

I slide the door and walk in. I take a quick glance at the whole class while Mr. Takeuchi writes my name on the chalkboard. I stand up next to his table. They start looking at me and make noises. I clear my throat softly. "I'm Kannou Tamara. _Yoroshiku onegaishimazu_*." As I bow, some of them smiling. Mr. Takeuchi says that the class chairman, Oda will help me if I need anything. I sit on the desk that is still empty, there is one in the back of second row from the windows. The guy sits on the left near the window is tall-not as tall as Teppei and good looking. His hair is blonde and a bit long, framed his pretty face perfectly. He has a piercing in his left ear. He looks at me and smiles.

"_Hi_," he greets me in English. "I'm Kise Ryouta. You can also ask me if you need help."

"Err, thank you," I say shyly. He is so attractive I barely see his eyes.

At lunch break, the class chairman, Oda, takes me to a tour to know more about the school. It is a nice school, big, and surely lively. He shows me the school facilities that are all for sports. I ask him if there's any music club. He says there is one and I can go check on it after school. When we move to school cafeteria, I see Kise with some of his friends, waves at me. I wave back at him and get myself a mineral water for lunch and continue walking around. I accidentally glance at Kise's friends and see someone is looking at me. He has a pair of gray eyes and thick eyebrows. His hair is spiky black. He's stunned when I see his eyes. He blushes and quickly turns his eyes. Okay, that was rude of me.

.

Our last lesson is Kanji Penmanship. The teacher gives a small quiz and we can open our dictionary to finish the quiz. My first day in school and I already got a test. Kanji is not my specialty, and of course I don't bring any dictionary with me today.

Kise hands me his dictionary. "You can use mine," he whispers. I reluctantly refuse, but he insists and put his dictionary on my table. I look at him as if I say if it's okay for me to use his. He nods and makes a sign 'it's okay'. So I beam and whisper, "Thank you."

.

The class has finally ended. I'm relieved. I have passed my first day quite well. I make friends with the class chairman and some girls in class. They say we should hang out after school today, but I still have some things to do so I pass. I must submit my form to join a club before I go home.

I'm packing my books and realize that Kise's dictionary is still with me. He has gone to basket court. I ask the girl named Ogawa where the basket court is. She told me that the big building with a sheer gray-colored painting is the basketball court. It is the building that only used for basketball activities. This school surely costs for the best. I go there after I hand in my form of joining the club activities at the music club.

I take a peek from the side of the door, finding many girls are there on the side of the court, cheering and squealing. I see the basketball team is in the middle of the court, practicing. Kise is there, along with the guy who looked at me at the cafeteria. And once again, our eyes meet.

.

.

.

.

*known as the introduction phrase or greetings, mostly translated as _please treat me kindly_

**[next issue]** Tamara will encounter Kaijou boys! As you know how shy the boys are, how would the girl face them? And Kasamatsu who earlier had eyes on her, can he talk to her casually? Lol I'm so excited just by thinking how I would make the continuation kekeke~ anyway please kindly review this, I'd love to know people's opinion about my ff! Thank you ^^


	2. Chapter 2: The Knights

**_Totoro and Me: High School Romance_**

**_Chapter 2: The Knights_**

**_Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Miyazaki Hayao_**

**_©minnieharis_**

**[author's note]**: starting from this chapter, I will note the soundtrack of the chapter! I love to write while listening to music. It gives me so many inspirations. Ignore the track list if you don't feel like listening to it. By giving you the track list I hope I can give you the vibe in the story.

/Lucy Schwartz – Porcelain/A Fine Frenzy – Whisper/World of Hayao Miyazaki-Violin and Piano Duo – The Merry-Go-Round of Life from Howl's Moving Castle/Imagine Dragons – Selene/Park Sae Byul - 한여름밤의별 (A Summer Night's Star)

.

.

.

KASAMATSU: She is here. The girl I saw at the cafeteria and waved at Kise is now in the basket court. She's definitely catching our attention and everyone else as she walks in to see Kise. He told us she is the new student from Canada. I remember she smiled at me yesterday, but I didn't know what to do so I just ran. That wasn't the coolest thing I did.

Kise goes to see her. She talks to him and hand him something. They both look so happy and seeing Kise's sparkling around her irritates me. I come to them and kick Kise.

"Ouch!" he groans. "That hurts, Sempai."

"Are you slacking off?"

"No, of course not! It's just that Kannou-cchi, she returned this to me," he mutters and shows his book she handed to him. It's a Kanji dictionary.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," the girl says softly. She looks at me with her big, round, hazel eyes, I slightly feel my heart jumps. There's never been anyone who saw directly into me this close. Guess foreigners do that a lot.

"Hello, Kannou-san," Morikawa joins us.

"Hi," she greets him kindly. "Oh, I saw you guys with Kise yesterday. So you are teammates?"

"Yes!" Kise replies. "This is our sempai."

She quickly bows. "I'm Kannou Tamara."

"Kise told us," says Moriyama shyly, "that the new transferred student is a foreigner. But to see you this close, you sure are cute!"

The girl raises her eyebrows, I quickly hit Moriyama's head.

"Errr, thank you," she says awkwardly.

"Kannou-san!" Hayakawa appears. "You a(r)e he(r)e! Would you join ou(r) basketba(l)(l)l team?" As usual he asks with his noisy sound.

She frowns. "No, I'm just here to return Kise's book. I'm joining the music club."

"That's too bad," Moriyama sighs heavily. "If you join our team as a manager, you would be a very nice eye-candy."

Me and the rest of the teammates are stunned by Moriyama's lame flirting style. The girl, Kannou titters.

"You join music club?" Kise is impressed. "That's great! Are you a singer?"

"Umm, I play violin, actually," she shrugs.

We are awed. This is the first time I meet a violinist. She must be classy. But normally, she looks normal. She ties her hair ponytail and the rest of her hair curled down. She has freckles around her nose. Her eyes are big and pretty. When she looks directly to my eyes, I stunned.

"We'd like to see you play violin!" Kise adds.

"Well, you can come by to gymnasium tomorrow after school. There will be performance from the newcomers. That's, when you guys are free," she tells.

"We will! Right, Kasamatsu?" Moriyama turns at me excited. Others look at me as well with their eyes sparkle. I sigh.

"Couple minutes are fine."

The boys cheer happily. Kannou giggles as they high five-ing to each other. She glances at me, makes me fidgety. Her phone rings, she gropes her bag's pocket.

"I've got to go. It's so nice to see you all," she says and bows. The boys wave her good bye. She grins and walks away.

"We talked to her!" Moriyama looks content. "The first time we didn't screw thing with a girl. That went well."

"It almost failed when you tried to flirt with her," I say sarcastically. Moriyama looks at me, pouting. "You didn't even say anything to her!"

"Because I didn't need to," I snap.

"Calm down, Kasamatsu-sempai," Kise cuts in.

I sigh. All the boys think-especially Moriyama is only picking up girls. Can't they see Winter Cup is waiting us ahead? I can't let it slip. Our team needs to work harder than in Interhigh. When Winter Cup is over, so is my basketball career in high school.

"C'mon guys! Get your ass on the court and start practice!"

.

.

TAMARA: Teppei comes to pick me up from the station. He welcomes me as I come out from the station gate.

"How's your first day?" he asks.

"Good," I reply. "I met very nice people. The school's great. I like it."

"That's great," Teppei chuckles. "I was a little bit worried if you got trouble. But it seems that everything is okay."

I watch him smile. We talk about schools and I tell him that tomorrow I'll perform as a new member of Kaijo's music club and he looks excited. The night is clear, we can see some stars. I love walking with Teppei. Whenever he's around, I feel so peaceful. I've been thinking about time like this, like going to school and get back together. Though it is a bit different from what I imagined since we wear the different uniforms, but I don't mind. It is with Teppei that matters.

We arrive in front of my house. I sigh relieved, my first day went well.

"Thank you for walking me home," I say.

Teppei chuckles. "You're welcome. You know, I plan to do that everyday, if possible. We can contact each other to arrange it."

I smile, agreeing to his plan.

"Don't forget to have a dinner," he reminds me.

"Of course. I'm starving. I'm gonna eat like dinosaur," I joke. He cracks up and pats my head.

"Good night, Tamara."

"Good night, Teppei."

I watch him walks away to his house. He reaches his house, I still can see him. He waves his hand, and I wave back. He moves his hand as if he commanded me to quickly get in. I nod and turn to go. He nods like he says, "good girl," to me, I can't help but giggle.

.

.

_The next day, after school_

TAMARA: There are five new members of the music club, the three of them are boys. I bet they're also into music. The boys are chatting, the girl beside me is busy reading her sheet book. I'm holding my violin case on my lap, currently thinking which song I want to play on stage. I've been thinking about it since last night, actually. The seniors told me I could play any songs I want, it doesn't have to be classic. I'm still choosing songs in my mind when suddenly I feel my phone vibrates.

**Teppei: How's your preparation to perform?**

It's an e-mail from Teppei.

**Tamara: I'm still thinking what song I should play on stage.**

**Teppei: Play a song you like. That would be easier for you to perform well. Good luck!**

I sigh. There are so many songs I like. I can't just choose one right away. The short-haired girl sits beside me is tapping her fingers while reading her music sheet. She's a piano player, I suppose. I look at her bag's keychain, it's Howl from _Howl's Moving Castle_. She's also a fan of Studio Ghibli's movies!

"Umm, excuse me," I bravely speak to her. She turns up her head, looks at me. "Nice keychain you have there."

She turns to see her keychain and beams. "Thanks. My favorite."

"I like Howl too," I say. "I'm Kannou Tamara," I bow to her.

"Mizuno Yuka," she bows.

"I'm sorry for asking, but what song do you want to play?"

She looks at me puzzled, but then she opens her sheet book. "Oh, I'm thinking to play Howl's song, _The Merry-Go-Round of Life_."

"Whoa, that's great!" I say. "Hey, if this possible, can we have duet?"

"Excuse me?"

"You play piano, I play violin. But if that's okay with you."

Mizuno considers my words while looking at her sheet book. Then she glances at me and smiles.

"Sounds like a good idea!"

I smile back at her, relieved. I get to see her music sheet for that song for seconds, then my name is called. I tell the seniors that I'll have a duet with Mizuno and they allow us. She goes to the baby grand piano, while I open my violin case. I'm still using my black glossy Hofner violin, Dad's last birthday gift. I stroke my bow on the rosin, glance at Mizuno if she's ready. She seems fine, I take my place.

From the back of the seniors who are sitting in front of the stage, I can see the boys from basketball club. Kise's waving at me when I see him. The rest of them are also waving, except the captain, Kasamatsu-san. I inhale. Mizuno gives me sign she's ready. She starts to play the Introduction. I place my chin on the chin rest.

.

.

KISE: The piano girl starts playing. Kannou-cchi looks so calm, she waits until her part. She strokes her violin, slowly and beautiful. It's my first time watching music performance like this, and a violinist from up-close. She's playing aggressively at times and going slower. Kannou-cchi matches her move with the pianist. I'm so excited to see her performance, so does everybody else. _The Merry-Go-Round of Life_ song from _Howl's Moving Castle_ is being played beautifully. Kasamatsu-sempai forgets his own warning about watching it just for a minute.

As the performance is over, we stand and give them standing ovation. The people in front of the desk turn to us, we quickly stop and get back to our seats. Kannou-cchi's turning her eyes to us and smiles. She bows to the people who watch her performance and leaves the stage.

We're about to leave when Kannou-cchi comes out.

"Guys, thank you for coming!" she beams.

"Kannou-cchi, that was awesome!" I say to her. "Thank you, Kise," she smiles. She looks at us, and then to Kasamatsu-sempai. He looks frigid, then he murmurs, "Good job."

Kannou-cchi is perplexed. She smiles at Kasamatsu-sempai. "Thanks." He blushes and turns away.

Is it because she is new here, but Kannou-cchi really treats us well. I mean, she speaks to us normally and apparently one of few girls who doesn't chase me around to get photos or signatures. Not to mention the boys are clearly into her.

She'd like to stay with us longer, but she has promised her friend to go home together. Kannou-cchi says she would like to us us play in match. Considering the Interhigh has ended, we tell her to wait for The Winter Cup Tournament. The ponytail girl says okay and leaves.

"I think," Moriyama-sempai speaks up. "I think I've fallen for her."

I titter. He's obviously easy to say that stuff. "Moriyama-sempai…"

"Kise! Maybe we should arrange a group date!" As usual, he comes up with that idea.

"Eeeh? But she's new in Japan! Don't you think it's too soon? I'm afraid she has to ask some girls to go with."

"What are you talking about? I mean, you arrange a date for us and her. Just her," he smirks.

"That's not a group date!" the four of us shout to him.

.

.

TEPPEI: I texted Tamara to come see me at Maji Burger. I'm having dinner with my team. We're currently discussing our training for Winter Cup.

Now we're chatting casually.

I keep looking outside, waiting for her.

"What are you looking for, Kiyoshi?" asks Koganei as he sees me turning my head.

"Nothing, I'm just waiting for someone," I reply.

"You're waiting for someone?" Hyuuga interrupts. "Who?"

"Just a friend of mine."

"Is it possibly your girlfriend?" Koganei grins.

"No, she is-"

"Oh, there's someone comes," Kuroko who shows up suddenly turns to the sliding door.

There she is, going in and look around. She meets my eyes.

"Tamara." I wave at her.

She's beaming while I'm approaching her. "Hi," she says.

"Sorry for asking you to come," I apologize.

"No, it's okay! I'm hungry anyway," she mutters.

"The performance?"

She chuckles. "It went well."

"That's great!" I sigh relieved. "Oh! Let me introduce you to my teammates." I'm taking her to our table. "Guys, this is my friend, Kannou Tamara."

Tamara bows to them. "Nice to meet you all."

The boys looks shy and blush and they bow their head quietly. I help her with her order and get her a seat near Kuroko and Kagami. She smiles at them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your meeting," she says to anyone.

The boys cheer okay to her. In fact, they look excited to have her here.

"Preparation for Winter Cup?"

I turn at her surprised. "Oh, you remember?"

She nods. "You said it in e-mail last year. And again, my school's basketball team is also preparing themselves for next tournament."

"Kaijo?!" we shock in unison.

Tamara simpers then nods her head.

"You met them?" I ask.

"Um, yes. Kise is my classmate. And they came to my performance this evening," she explains. "They're nice."

The boys and Riko sigh. Tamara looks at them uneasy. "Don't worry, I'm not even a spy. The basketball team has nothing to do with me. I'm nobody in basketball thing."

I chuckle. "We know that."

Tamara shrugs.

"You're in the same class as Kise-kun?" Kuroko asks her out of the blue.

Tamara jumps a bit, forgetting our shadow player who's sitting beside her. "Um, yes. Do you know him?"

"We were in the same junior high. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya."

As they're talking, Izuki pokes my arm.

"Hoy, hoy, Kiyoshi," he whispers. "We don't know you have a cute friend."

"Really? Well, now you know," I chuckle.

Tamara bites her burger. She buys herself Maji chicken set with large fries, she does look starving.

"Um, where are you come from, Kannou-san?" Kuroko asks curiously, as he's seeing the girl's eating burger almost like Kagami, with big bites and chews like hamster.

She waits until she gulps the food inside her mouth. "I'm from Canada."

"Canada?" Kagami's surprised. "You're from America, too?"

"You too?" Tamara looks at him astonished.

"Yeah, from LA," Kagami says bashfully.

"_Seriously?_" she spontaneously speaks in English. "_I went there a lot!_"

"_You did?_" Kagami turns to English mode.

"_Yes_," she replies. "_My brother's currently studying in CSUN, so I went there almost every month_."

"_Whoa, every month?_" Kagami chuckles.

"_Yeah, he needs me to entertain him, apparently_," Tamara shrugs.

They're giggling together and speaking in English, leaving us as audience watching a drama. Koganei flatly cracks up, surprises them and catch us staring at them confused. They exchange glance and chuckle. Tamara gazes at me, like she wants to say: _I'm happy_.

.

.

TAMARA: Teppei and I wave to Seirin boys who leave to different direction. Hyuuga-san and Riko go to the same as ours, but they leave first.

Now we're two-gether again. Teppei's bringing my violin case on his other shoulder.

"Your friends are fun," I say to him.

"They are," he agrees.

I glance at Teppei. He's waiting for Winter Cup together with his teammates. Seirin didn't make it to win the Interhigh Tournament because of his absent, I'm sure they will fight harder next time.

I look at his legs.

"Your knee," I mumble. "Is that okay?"

Teppei's expression changes for a second. He turns at me and gives a smile. "I'm okay now."

Perhaps Teppei doesn't want to talk about it, I'm just being concerned. But seeing him try to comfort me, I smile back at him.

"Well, if you need a nice massage for your leg, come to me," I confidently say.

"Oh, are you that good?" he teases.

"Of course! Kouji approves. Although, he forced me to massage him everytime I came to see him in LA. He's a tyrant," I murmur.

Teppei laughs hard. "Kouji-san loves you so much, huh?"

"I doubt it," I narrow my eyes.

On the way home, I make Teppei laughs when I tell him about me and my bakawaii brother, Kouji. They once played basketball together. My brother isn't really a basketball player. He plays all kinds of sports, but recently he's into football. He joins football team in university and along with his teammates, they've won twice in national tournament. Even so, he sometimes asks about Teppei, too. Teppei also wants to play basketball with Kouji again.

I slightly feel this fluttery sensation inside my chest everytime he looks at me. I really like to see him smile. It's relieving, and makes him look…um, striking? Uh, ignore that. In exchange, he tells me stories from the time he was hospitalized when his knee injured. He says he practiced playing cards from old man who stayed next to his ward. That is _so Teppei_.

The evening turns colder and stars shine only a few above, but we have a very nice talk and everything feels so warm around us. All is well, for now.

.

.

.

[**author's rambling:** Honestly, I'm a bit in a hurry to finish this chapter as I'm also working on my final paper yet want to update the story soon, so I'm sorry for making mistakes in writing or grammar! The next issue will take Tamara gets to know the boys and Kasamatsu-sempai! Ah, I need to listen to more songs to get inspiration. Don't forget to give comments or reviews ;] until next time!]


	3. Chapter 3 Autumn Leaves

**_Totoro and Me: High School Romance_**

**_Chapter 3: Autumn Leaves  
_**

**_Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Miyazaki Hayao_**

**_©minnieharis_**

**[author's note]**: sorry for late update! I've been sick and must rest a lot so I cannot write well the past month…and so sorry this chapter I don't put in the soundtrack because my music mood has been messy and I wrote it only with the sound of my AC whirling and ticking keyboard TvT but here I give you the chapter 3, I hope you like it….

.

.

.

TAMARA: Summer break is almost over. I so cannot wait for fall. Summer in Japan drives me crazy. I've never been in trouble facing summer, but in Japan, the heat gets worse. Call me weird, but in Toronto, summer has never been this hot. I was always alright whenever I came to spend my summer vacation in Japan for three years, but this time it's different. I have club schedules and activities. The heat burns me inside and out. Several times I almost pass out when I and some friends go to the beach. I also get terrible sunburn on my arms and legs.

Speaking of friends, I make friends from the music club and class. Kanna Ogawa is my first close friend from my class. She's the tallest girl in class and practically in the whole school. Although she's tall and beautiful and I thought she's part of the female's basketball team, she actually joins movie club. Her dream is to be a director. Kanna is very nice and energetic girl. She grew up in Atlanta until she's 9, so she speaks English well. She's the one I can speak English with anytime.

I get to know Kise. The rookie-teenage model, well, he's pretty nice to anyone and easy-going, and we practically become friends quickly. He always has girls swoon everytime he's around, or he gets cheered wherever he walks. That's why he seems happy to have me as his partner in class because at least I don't see him nervously when we have to share books or anything.

I also befriend with Mizuno and the boys who were also participated in newbie performance. Kurokawa is a drummer, Suzuki the bassist, and Maki the guitarist. They want to form a band but still looking for a vocalist. The boys would like to have duet with me. They think having a violinist will make them popular instantly. Even so, they're so funny and it's nice to be with them at club activities.

Our music club is practically a place where bunch of music-lovers gather and jam some songs together. Our senpai, four people before us sign this club only to share their thoughts about music. They start this music club last year, so our club is quite new and inexperienced. By the time we the juniors join the party, we aim for higher goals to introduce our music club outside school. There's music festival that be held annually in Tokyo at winter, our music club plans to participate in the festival. We divide the members into two groups, band and string performers. The junior boys, Suzuki, Maki, and Kurokawa team up with Yanagi-senpai, a rock vocalist with stylish hairstyle, I say. While I and Mizuno join Akino-senpai, a cellist, and Toyama-senpai, a violinist. Mikage-senpai is club's manager.

The music club had the last practice for summer break yesterday, as our preparation for art performance in winter. Mama is the one who is excited the most about the show. She called me this morning and promised me to make some dresses for my performance. Well, that's my mama for you.

Today's the last day of summer vacation, I plan to hang out with Kanna to grab lunch and go shopping. Teppei is currently busy with his training, he only texts me several times. I know he's fine.

We meet up at Tokyo. Kanna wants to buy a new camcorder. She says she will record my performance and edit it into a great music video. "You'll shake the Utube-sphere," she grins. The-director-wanna-be sounds like a maniac when it comes to things she likes, you won't see it from her gorgeous look. Kanna is being Kanna.

We stop by at the family restaurant. Kanna's starving, she skipped breakfast and the heat makes her thirsty. Thank goodness it's cool inside. Though I'm wearing short pants and medium-sleeved thin cotton shirts, I'm still sweating. While I'm stepping into the restaurant, I'm looking around. There's some table with many people. I recognize one of those tables, with pairings and the girls look all pretty, but all I see is that blond-haired guy.

"Kise?" I call.

Kise perks up and turns. He looks surprised to see me. "Kannou-cchi?!"

The others turn to see me. They are Kaijou's basketball team members.

Kise stands and comes to me. "And Ogawa, too!" Kanna gives him a smile and walks to order desk.

"Hi!" I smile. "I don't know that you guys are in Tokyo."

"Well, the senpais are asking me to make a joint party, so I invite my model friends to meet," he says in low voice.

"Oh, I see. Well, then. I don't mean to interrupt you. Have fun," I cheer and give a quick bow to the senpais and the pretty girls, and walk away to Kanna.

"Joint party, huh?" Kanna whispers. I nod. "Isn't it too early for that?"

I shrug.

We order and get a table not far from Kise and friends'. I'm also thirsty so I order large-sized cola and dessert. Kanna carefully observes Kise's table and giggles.

"What's funny?" I ask while pouring my dressings on my salad.

"It won't work," she says. "The joint party."

"Why not?"

"Well, that's obvious." She sips her soda. "Look at that. The boys are ignoring the pretty ladies. They are busy with themselves."

I slowly turn my head, eyeing Kise's table. Kanna is right. They're discussing something and totally forget the girls!

"Is that really happening?" I whisper. "I thought mostly guys know how to pick up girls. I mean, I read that on manga."

"Tamara, _baby_," Kanna sighs. "Don't be fooled by manga. Seriously, not all you read there is the reality. Mostly guys here are shy and ignorant. They're also passive when it comes to flirting with girls. Or, they're dumb in picking up girls. And again, those guys are basketball maniacs. They never really deal with any girls before. Except for Kise, of course."

That explains a bit why they were so stiff when I first encountered them. Kise is a cheerful, handsome guy, and because he's a model, no wonder if he looks relaxed and composed around girls. But the seniors aren't. I can see the girls start whispering and getting irritated for being ignored.

I sigh. "I can't believe this."

Both of us chuckle. We forget them and enjoying our lunch. As we finish eating, the girls who were just with Kaijou boys suddenly leave.

Kanna's phone is ringing.

"Oh, it's him," she is surprised seeing the caller ID. She looks at me and grins. "Can I-?"

I sigh. "Go."

She cheerfully squeals and going outside. It is her boyfriend calling. She is in a long distance relationship with her seniors in middle school who's now studying in Germany.

I glance at Kise's table and meet his eyes. He gives me a wry smile.

I don't think I can just standing there and look at their pitiful faces, so I come to their table.

"You guys okay?" I carefully ask the boys.

They just sigh.

"Cheer up, guys! I'm sure you can do better next time!"

"Um, apparently this is the second time we failed," Kise says softly.

"Seriously?" I'm shocked.

Moriyama-senpai sighs heavily. "I just don't understand girls. At first they were so enthusiast when we said something about basketball, but then they gave us cold reaction and left. Girls are confusing."

I titter. Can't really blame them for what happened, though.

I take a chair in front of them and sit. "Well, I guess you can say that."

The boys look up, staring at me. "What did we do w(r)ong?" Hayakawa-senpai with teary eyes asks me.

"Umm, from what I saw, I think you guys were too nervous and thought it too hard. You were discussing about basketball and ignoring the girls. Certainly, girls don't like it," I explain.

"We tried so hard to explain our basketball to them," Kobori-senpai adds.

"But in the end you guys completely forgot about them, right?" I simper.

The boys agree. They look down.

"We really don't know girls," Moriyama-senpai murmurs. "We even used citrus scent spray to attract them, but it failed. Then we lost topics."

"Citrus?" I frown. "Um, I don't know for other girls, but for me, citrus scent is too strong. I would prefer musk."

The boys perk up. "Musk?"

"Well, yeah. Musk is softer," I shrug.

The boys suddenly beam. "Okay! We'll use musk from now on!" Moriyama-senpai shouts happily.

I chuckle. "You can use citrus scent if you like. That's just my preference."

Moriyama-senpai, Hayakawa-senpai, and Kise nod eagerly and beam, while Kasamatsu-senpai and Kobori-senpai nod shyly.

"How about basketball thing? Is that topic really bad to be brought up?" Kise asks.

"I guess that depends?" I lean on my chair. "Honestly, I've never been in joint party before, so I can't help you much. I only know about it from anime and manga, and the reality of joint party is far from what I've seen. Maybe it's better to ask normal stuff like what they've been up to, or 'how are you today' and stuff. Basketball is fine, as long as you also discuss about it with them. My advice sounds dull, but that's all I can say."

They listen to my words. They seem like they know that I'm also inexperienced on this, but at least I encourage them.

"Kannou-cchi, are you okay with basketball topic?" Kise hesitantly asks me.

"Me? Yeah," I smile. "Though I don't know much about it, but it's okay with me."

"(R)ea(l)(l)y?" Hakayawa-senpai looks happy again. I nod.

Their expressions turn brighter, they look better.

Kanna shows up. "I'm done."

"Well, I've got to go," I stand.

The boys also stand from their seats. "Thank you, Kannou-cchi," says Kise. "I hope we can talk to you again."

"Sure! Why not? I'd be glad to chat with you again."

The boys beam. They say they would like to see me again at school tomorrow and ask me to come to their practice if I can. I say goodbye and bow to them as we leave the restaurant.

"Whoa, you handled them well," Kanna approves. "You have fans now."

I frown. "They just need encouragement."

"Yeah, they do. But I bet they will head over heels for you," she grins.

.

.

.

.

TAMARA: It's starting to feel warmer and colder. Fall is coming. If I were in Toronto, I would have seen so many orange colors around as Halloween would be in town. Well, it's still September anyway.

I use my sweater uniform to keep me warm. It's one morning in the middle of September. I'm waiting for my train and yawn a lot. I woke early this morning, I get to practice my fingers after a week I didn't play violin. I want to play at home, but I don't want to disturb Obaa-san and Ojii-san, and surely the neighborhood. I need to play some pieces from Bach for warming up.

I board onto my train and take a seat. I bring a Snickers bar with me. I take it put and open it with a bit sleepy. As I'm about to open the plastic wrapping, someone has been staring at me, at my chocolate bar.

It turns out that they guy who's sitting not far from my seat is a huge tall guy with lazy eyes staring at me and drooling over my choco bar. His hair is straight medium-length and purple. He's wearing school uniform, God, he's a high-schooler! But seriously, he's way taller than Teppei. And he's eyeing my Snickers.

He keeps staring at the chocolate bar. I don't feel like eating anymore.

"Um, you can have this." I slowly offer my Snickers to him.

"Eeeh? Really?" he says with languid, low voice.

"Well, if you want."

"_Arigato_," the big boy takes the Snickers.

"Atsushi, what are you doing?" A guy beside him turns. "Geez, I can't believe you just take that miss's chocolate."

"No, it's okay. I gave it to him," I shrug.

"I'm very sorry," the black-haired guy with his left eye covered by his slick bangs apologizes.

I bow and smile at him. He's kind of good-looking. There's a mole under his right eye. I'm admiring his looks when suddenly my phone vibrates.

It's e-mail from Kouji. "_Oh, crap_," I mumble in English. I must reply him now or he'll go rampage on me.

The train arrives at my station, I hurriedly go out.

"Miss, hey." The black hair guy holds my hand. "Is it yours?" He hands my house keys. It fell on my seat.

"Oh! Thank you," I take my keys.

"_Anytime_," he replies in English.

I'm surprised. He smiles at me. "_I hope I can see you again_," he says in English, as the train's door closed. The train starts walking and he waves at me from inside. I fluster and wave at him. I shake my head and reread Kouji's e-mail.

I'm coming to town soon.

.

.

KISE: We're having Cultural Festival Day! Everyone's busy preparing their class stands. Our class is making a 'swap' Sweet Café, where the boys dress as girls and vice versa. I ask Kannou-cchi to dress me just like her, only I need to find bigger size of costume since she's small and I can't lend her clothes. I can't even borrow some from my sisters. She says I only need to use my own shirt and blazer, while the skirt and wig she borrows from drama club. Kannou-cchi always dresses casually, so it isn't hard to copy her style.

While the boys are busy laughing and dressing up, Ogawa calls me. She's ready with her thug-style high school boy with _gakuran_. She's in charge to go around and promote our café anyway, so her style suits her best.

"I'm thinking to do something for Tamara today. I may need your help," she says in low voice.

"Is there something?" I rearrange my curly wig.

"Today is Tamara's birthday."

"Really?!" I'm surprised. Her birthday is on September 26th! "But she didn't say anything about that!"

"Well, looks like she forgot herself. She's busy preparing everything for our school's festival. Moreover, she has to perform in Culture Fest stage this noon. And her dear friend, I don't know if that guy reminds her or not," Ogawa mutters.

"Her dear friend?"

"Yeah, um, she has this friend she always talks about. But he's not here, anyway."

I wonder who is she talking about, Kannou-cchi's dear friend. But then some girls show up and ask Ogawa for help. So we're pending our discussion for Kannou-cchi's surprise. I also must give it my all for this culture fest. I text Kuroko-cchi, Midorima-cchi, Aomine-cchi, and everyone who is in another school, hoping they can come. I hope Kuroko-cchi will come!

.

The girls keep asking me to put on some makeup, now I don't look so casual. Why is the lipstick so red? Where's Kannou-cchi? I need her.

Suddenly the class gets surprise by she goes back to the classroom from changing.

Kannou-cchi looks so...manly. And cute.

She uses short wig, soft pink shirt complete with patterned-red tie and open collar, she folds her long sleeves into half but let the cuffs outside, the shirt falls perfectly on her jeans. She also wears trainers. It's not formal. It's messy…but sexy. Kannou-cchi takes all attention when she steps into the classroom.

She raises her eyebrows, flustered. The image of her dressed as a boy, carrying her backpack on one of her shoulder somehow makes her look so different. What is this weird feeling seeing that girl in boyish look?

"Isn't she lovely?" Ogawa grins behind her. The classmates start to blush and look away, the girls are thrilled.

"Kise," Kannou-cchi comes to me. "Oh my, why are look like that?"

"Kannou-cchi~ the girls wanted to make me up, so now it looks like this," I whine.

"You should've said no." Kannou-cchi unzips her backpack and takes a pouch. She uses makeup remover to clean my makeup. "I don't remember using thick makeup like this," she chuckles. After that, she puts on powder onto my face and applies sheer lip balm. She also sets my hair. "There." Kannou-cchi hands me her pocket mirror. Now I look normal. "You're so pretty!" she giggles.

"You look at yourself, too! You're so cool!"

We both laugh. We seriously think that our looks are great for each other but we're actually just cross-dressing!

"You look so bright today," I say carefully.

"Yes! I've been waiting to be part of school's cultural festival like in anime, and now that I'm in it, I'm so excited!" she beams.

Ogawa is right. Kannou-cchi completely forgets her birthday.

Not long after, we gather at the school yard to officially open the school's cultural festival. People have been waiting outside the school. Many people come! But I haven't seen anyone I know, so I go back to class to be café waiter.

Thank goodness I get the same shift as Kannou-cchi. The girls start coming to see me and ask me to take their orders. They want to take my pictures as a girl or hug me as tips, which don't really ease me.

But then cool thing happens. Kannou-cchi will come, puts a smile, and says nicely, "Sorry girls, our waitress is too delicate." She protects me from those girls who try to touch me or messing my costume. Feels like she's my man he he he

.

.

TEPPEI: I end up bring the whole team to Kaijou's Cultural Festival. Well, Tamara said I could ask everyone since it's cultural festival and everyone can come, so I think it's okay.

The teammates look so excited. This is also my first time to Kaijou High School. I haven't seen the basketball team before but they told me they're good.

I don't text Tamara that I'm coming now. I want to surprise her. It's her birthday after all. In fact, I received a mail that said she's Tamara's friend just a while ago. Her name is Kanna Ogawa. She copied my e-mail address from Tamara's phone to contact me about her birthday. Apparently Tamara forgets that today is her birthday and she wants to make a surprise party for her after festival ends. I don't know about surprising party thing, so I just need to follow her. Ogawa-san wants to see me when I come to their school.

I've prepared my gift for her. Just a small thing, though. I hope she will like it. I don't know what to give to girls, but it's Tamara, at least I know what she likes.

My phone vibrates. It's Ogawa-san e-mails me, asks me where I am.

"Sorry guys, need to go to toilet," I quickly ask the team to leave. I make my way to the nearest toilet, she says she's waiting for me around there. I look around but there are many girls in the hallway.

"Kiyoshi-san?"

I turn. A delinquent-looking boy is there. Don't tell me…

"I'm Kanna Ogawa."

The tall, thug-like boy is actually Ogawa-san!

"Okay, please stop. This is our café's theme I've got to dress like this," she sighs.

Oops, seems like she knows what I'm thinking. "I apologize."

"That's fine. I'm sorry to call you like this, but I heard about you a lot from Tamara, so I thought maybe I can get your help."

"Tamara told you about me?"

"Well, yes. She thinks of you very dearly," Ogawa-san replies. "I believe you haven't told her about today?"

"Um, yes, I haven't contacted her since yesterday. She seems so busy, so.."

"Yeah, she hardly checks on her phone. I sneaked to get your e-mail address and saw that her phone had so many missed calls and mails. Maybe we really should surprise her. Do you think she would like it?"

I don't know that much about Tamara, but I don't think she'll hate surprises. She never really had birthday party before, she never mentioned it.

"I'm not sure," I say while thinking. "But it's worth to try."

.

.

.

_To be continued_

[next issue is Tamara's surprise party! Would she like it? And another guys coming to see her! I definitely will make Kasamatsu's appearance again! J]


	4. Chapter 4: By Your Side

**_Totoro and Me: High School Romance_**

**_Chapter 4: By Your Side_**

**_Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Miyazaki Hayao_**

**_©minnieharis_**

* * *

**[author's note]**: SOOOO sorry for the long update! I've gone outside town quite a lot lately so I can't update this fic TvT but I have come back! And with me writing my newest graduating paper I get distressed even more lol ^^ I miss writing ff anyway, and Kurobas season 2 makes me fired up to finish this series soon! Chapter 4 everyone!

_Ch 4 ByYour Side Mix_

/Capsule – Sugarless Girl/Zelda Medley (Taylor Davis cover)/Yozoh – Honey Honey Baby/Henry Mancini – Moon River (guitar cover)/Snow Patrol – You Could Be Happy/

.

.

.

KISE: out café has been a favorite! Many people come and mostly, apparently, girl students from another schools to get my pictures. Well, it's not that I hate it, though, since our class is visited a lot because of me ha ha ha~

"Oh my God, Kise!"

I hear a familiar sound calls out my name. That's Moriyama-senpai and others from basketball team!

"What the heck are you wearing, Kise?" Kasamatsu-senpai frowns looking at me. "Trying to be cute, huh?"

"Senpai!" I beam. "_Nee_, don't you think I'm cute?" I put my point finger on my cheek.

"You wanna get kick on that dress?" he snaps. I giggle. There's no way he would kick me in this dress.

"Okay, let's take picture! I'm gonna upload it on my social web and say it I'm with my girlfriend!" Moriyama-senpai quickly takes out his phone.

"Stop it, Senpai! That's gross!"

While I'm making fuss with my teammates, Kannou-cchi pops out of nowhere.

"Welcome, senpai!"

The team is surprised to see her appearance. "Kannou-san?!" Moriyama-senpai looks at her awed. "You look so cute!"

"Err, thanks," Kannou-cchi giggles. "Are you guys coming to get Kise?"

Oh, right. They come to get me to basketball demo in gymnasium. Too bad I only wear this cute dress in a short time.

"Yeah, so it seems," Kasamatsu-senpai replies softly. He keeps his eyes gazing on Kannou-cchi, even when she's not looking at him.

"Then I'll go change," I say quickly.

"I'll go, too." Kannou-cchi takes off her apron. "I have to prepare for music club's performance.

"You're performing?" That's the first time I heard about her club's playing on stage today.

She nods. "Yep, with my first year mates, to promote our music."

I really want to watch her playing. I think so do the teammates.

"When will you play?"

"I think at 2 p.m. We have to rehearse one more time."

I look at my watch and it's 1.30. Our basketball demo starts soon. I wonder if Captain wants to see her performance, too.

.

.

TEPPEI: Ogawa-san told me to sit on the audience's benches in front of the outdoor stage since the music performance will start soon and Tamara will play on stage with her club members. Everyone currently takes a tour inside the cultural fest while I'm here with Kagami whose hands full of hot dogs and Kuroko.

"You guys don't looking around?" I ask both my juniors.

Kagami, with his full mouth chewing like hamster, shakes his head. "I just wanna sit and enjoy my meals."

"I heard Kannou-cchi will perform, soon. She's from the music club, right?" says Kuroko.

"She is. Why do you look so excited?" I can see Kuroko's eyes are gleaming.

"It's just that this is the first time I see music performance live, Senpai," he replies honestly. I chuckle to hear that.

Izuki texts me that Kaijou's basketball team is performing demo. I'd like to see them, but I promise Ogawa-san I would see Tamara's performance so I ask him to record the demo. The MC has standing on the stage and announces that the music performance will start shortly. She introduces the bands that will be on stage, the first one is Kaijou's music club band which I presume as Tamara's band.

While the crew is preparing the stage and sound system, I can see Tamara among the crowds, walking to the backstage. She's wearing a boyish suits and short wig. Now that I remember Ogawa-san's appearance, it seems that Tamara is also cross-dressing as a boy. She looks so cool and adorable, of course.

She's walking fast and accidentally turns and catches my eyes. Tamara quickly waves. I wave her back but she doesn't look, she's rushing with her band members.

"The first performance is Senpai's friend?" Kagami asks with his full mouth.

"I guess so."

"I'm curious on song they're gonna play," Kuroko mumbles. "Kannou-san plays violin, right?"

"Yeah. She's a pro. She will surprise us," I chuckle.

"She's been playing violin since little?" Kagami tears his another hot dogs.

I nod. "Ever since I knew her, she has been mastering violin. Maybe, like our fondness toward basketball?"

Both Kuroko and Kagami nod at my analogy. It isn't the best analogy but when I say our enjoyment to basketball is that how Tamara loves music, they know it very well.

"So, as the opening for our music performance and I believe you have been anticipated for them, I welcome our school's music club first years band, Kaijou Pop!"

The cheering sounds get louder. People are excited for the school's music stage. Kaijou Pop walks onto the stage and we applause them. Tamara has taken off her wig, showing off her usual ponytail. She doesn't change her outfits probably because she was in hurry.

Tamara stands with the other four members, all ready in their base. She grips her glossy black violin, that I still remember it's the last birthday gift from her father. She looks so calm. She gives a glance to her band members and right after that, they're all playing.

The girl on the keyboard starting and Tamara strokes her violin strings.

It's the song from The Legend of Zelda!

The first part is Zelda's main theme and then followed by some theme songs in medley. They play so beautiful. And Tamara, she looks so enjoying the performance. It's been a while since I saw her playing violin with happy expression. She even forgets her own birthday, does that mean she really enjoy what she's doing?

Seeing her on the stage, smiling and lost in her music somehow makes me hyped. She always wants to cheer on people. And now along with her band she makes people go with her flow, following her pace.

Tamara syncs her play with her band, creating lively harmony and leave the audience seeing them in awed. They take the spotlight this noon.

.

.

TAMARA: As the medley ends, the crowds go frenzy and they give us cheering applause. The show is a big success! We take the stage by Suzuki's suggestion to play song that everyone is familiar with, and the plan succeeded. The five of us holding hands and happily bow to the audience as our gratitude.

We leave the stage with everyone still applauding us.

"Good job, guys!" the seniors come to hug and strike high five. They don't perform because they want to give us proper introductory to school and others about our band, but they still give a hand when we rehearsed.

"It's great for our first time performance as a band," Suzuki beams. "Thanks for your hard work!"

We bow to each other and group hugging!

I'm so hyped and feel my jaw hurts from laughing and smiling.

I'm kindly excused to go to see Teppei and Kagami and Kuroko who were watching me performed. They have left the audience benches, but I see them standing not far.

Teppei sees me and beams.

"Nice performance, Tamara!" he greets me with wide smile as I'm coming.

"Kannou-san, that was awesome," says Kuroko who stands next to him.

"Thank you," I smile.

Now I just realized the Seirin members are there and they watched my performance too, though they came late and missed the opening just a little.

"Kannou-cchi!"

I turn and see Kise with Kaijou basketball members running.

"I saw you! Just a glance from afar, but I saw you!" Kise shouts with teary eyes. "Captain didn't let us see close to the stage. Fortunately the music show was heard through the gym and I quickly looked outside!"

"That's okay, Kise," I titter.

Kise and Hayakawa-senpai keep whining and loudly speak, while I gaze at Kasamatsu-senpai and catch him looking at me and then turns away.

Suddenly Kise's phone rings.

"Oow, sorry, Kannou-cchi, but we have to leave first," says Kise after he looks on his phone. He drags the senpais away with him, leave me alone with the Seirin guys.

"Well, we should get back to. We have practice tomorrow," Hyuuga reminds his team members about tomorrow's plan.

"Then I'll wait for Tamara. You guys heading back first," says Teppei.

"Umm, you don't have to wait for me," I quickly refuse.

"But I can't let you go home alone at late hour."

Hyuuga sighs. "Well, you can't refuse him, anyway," he tells me. I totally agree with him.

Before the Seirin leaves, Riko-san asks me to take picture together with me as a boy, so I put on my wig and take photos with her. Apparently the boys want to get photos so we have group photo together.

They wave at me and Teppei as they walk out of the school gate. The sun has set.

"What a day, isn't it?" Teppei mutters.

I sigh and nod. "I can't believe it's almost evening."

"But you look like you enjoy your day. I'm so glad you are."

I see Teppei's smiling at me and for a while, all my tiredness gone replaced by flutter.

By the end of music performance, the school culture fest has officially ended.

Teppei stays by side most of the time. We chat and he says he has met Kanna. Now that I remember, I haven't seen Kanna since my rehearsal this noon. Where is she?

I should get my stuff at class and tell my classmates to leave first. We walk to my class room with some people looking at us, perhaps surprised by how unique we look to stand side by side like this.

No wonder, Teppei is like a huge guy and walking along with a small petite girl like me. I would definitely think this is cute.

Teppei shoulders my violin case and says how he regretted to not come to my class' café.

"Where were you? I was waiting for you."

He looks surprised and quickly turns his gaze. "Umm, I went around."

I frown.

"By the way, don't you know what day it is?" he nervously asks.

"Err, Saturday?"

He raises his eyebrows.

"What? It is Saturday," I say.

He laughs and ruffles my hair. "It is, it is! It is Saturday and we all had fun!"

I tilt my head. "Teppei, I have sweets in my bag. I'll give you some, so don't lose yourself yet," I frown.

He bursts into laughter and so do I.

"Well, I won't lose myself today," he chuckles.

We arrive at the front of my class.

Teppei moves the door while smiling at me. "Happy birthday, Tamara."

"He?"

The door's opened, I'm welcomed by the sound of confettis crack and pieces of papers rain on me.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TAMARA!"

There they are. All my classmates, music club mates, and Kaijou basketball boys are in the class giving me a small birthday surprise. I'm shocked, but moved for what they do.

Kanna comes approaching me and gives me a hug.

"You made all this?" that is the first thing I say when she releases her hug.

She shrugs. "I got help, of course," Kanna leers at Teppei. He beams.

Oh my God. I love them so much.

One by one they give blessings to me and shake hands or hug me. Kanna even manages to get a small birthday cake, which one person can only have a spoon!

"Kannou-cchi, happy birthday!" Kise comes and grabs my hands. "You see the cake? I said the cake would be nice if it has bright colors! So yellow and orange, I think it really suits you," Kise beams. "Oh, and this! My present for you!"

Kise cheerfully gives me a gift, I think it as a book or something.

"Be careful, Kannou-chan. It must be his photobook," Moriyama-san shows up over his shoulder. "Kannou-chan, please allow me to give this to you," he hands me a small give box.

"Well, thank you."

"Kannou-san!" Hayakawa-san appears. "I'm so(r)(r)y I don't b(r)ing you anything, but I wi(l)(l) give you my spi(r)its! Fi(r)ed up!"

I titter. "Thanks."

Kobori-san, who's standing there, too, blushing and softly says, "Happy birthday."

The Kaijou basketball team guys are so kind. But I haven't seen Kasamatsu-san. My music club mates give me presents of new rosin and strings! They say those are the only things they can give to me but seriously, those are so precious.

"Tamara," Kanna grabs my shoulders. "For your birthday, there's someone wants to give his gift."

"Who?"

I turn, and I see Kasamatsu-san sits on the chair holding a guitar. He blushes and frowns.

"Kasamatsu-san?"

He clears his throat. "Umm, well, since today the mood's good, I will give you my present," he mutters bashfully. "Happy birthday."

Kasamatsu-san slowly plucks the strings.

He plays _Moon River_ for me.

I don't know Kasamatsu-san plays guitar. And he plays so well. The tunes so slow and sweet, everyone there is absorbed by the music he plays.

That's a sweet present.

He looks so calm when he concentrates, he doesn't frown or looks mad-at-everything like he always. In fact, he looks so cool right now.

It's just a short acoustic, but it turns out well.

People applaud him when he finishes the song smoothly. He blushed and quickly bows.

He stands from his chair. He glances at me and gives a quick nod.

"Thank you," I say to him. "That's beautiful."

"Well, that's the first time for me, too," he mumbles. "But that's not because you're special! I mean-you are special, but not that _special_-_special_, I mean-"

I chuckle. "Okay. But really, thank you."

Kasamatsu-san grins.

.

.

TAMARA: After a small surprise party, finally we manage to go home. Kanna says she will come to my house tomorrow to give me her present.

Teppei was there most of the time, but I hardly stayed with him because of people gave me their blessings one to another.

We board on train almost seven. With the hectic day and surprise party, now I can feel how exhausting my day has been.

"Teppei, I'm so sorry for ignoring you the whole time," I mumble faintly.

"That's okay," he giggles. "Your friends are nice."

I sigh.

"Kasamatsu-san's present is the best, isn't it?"

I shrug. "It was beautiful."

For a while, we both stay quiet. I'm too tired to asking him things so I don't have any intention to make a convo. I lean my head on Teppei's shoulder and close my eyes. "Sorry."

I'm not sleeping, just resting my head and give my head weight on his shoulder. While closing my eyes and listening to the sound of train moves, I feel something is being shoved into my palm. I open my eyes and find a cute small box is in my palm.

"Oh?"

"Umm, that's my present for you."

I gasp and turn to him. "Teppei.."

"Well, it's nothing compared to what others gave to you. But this one is for you, so I hope you will like it," he says with a bit nervous.

"Thank you," I beam.

I'm so happy to have a present from Teppei. This is my first time to get a gift from him personally. Years before I always gave him something Mama told me to give to him and he also sent me something quite formal like gifts for family.

I can't wait to open it.

"Maybe tomorrow we'll have cake again, as Kanna coming over. Would you join us?" I ask.

"I think I can, after the practice. We're planning on training on mountain to strengthen our body more."

"Is that so?"

Teppei nods.

"Everyone's aiming for Winter Cup, isn't it?"

"Well, that's another chance to avenge my team from Interhigh. I'm not sure if I can do that next year. I have to do my best this winter."

I'm staring at Teppei. Winter Cup will be his last basketball career in his high school since he doesn't know for sure if his knee can recovery and he can play again in the future. Somehow it makes me sad too, to think if he could not play basketball again, the thing he loves the most.

"Sometimes I think if I should not give up, get myself a better treatment and keep playing basketball. But even I cannot guarantee myself I would get better. I can't get my hopes up too much. So I just put everything in Winter Cup. It's like I'm gambling with myself. And of course I'll burden my teammates with my selfishness. But I want to play with them. And this time when I'm sure I can endure all for myself, I will fight with them."

He sighs. "My decision is probably not satisfying for everyone."

"People can have their opinion, but what matters is your choice. Whatever you choose, I will be with you."

He gazes at me.

"Whether you want to stop, or keep playing, I will be by your side to support you, so…"

I gently hold his hand.

"Do you what you think it's good for you."

I don't look up and look at his eyes. I only seeing my hand on his, hoping he will know my sincerity.

Teppei holds my hand.

"Thank you," he says with his warm gaze I always like.

I look up and give him smile, then lean my head on his shoulder again.

The night feels warm.

And inside my heart, I silently pray for this guy to be happy, and _please let me be his strength whenever he needs, just like he always does to me._

.

.

.

.

[finally! Sorry if there's so many mistakes, I'm kinda rushing to finish this... Next chapter will follow up to the main arc, Winter Cup. I'll do as best as I can to update this soon, so please keep looking forward to this series! A lot more characters will appear, I'm thinking to write scene of Tamara with Shuutoku…..I'll keep that on plan ^^ And again, comments will be appreciated.]


	5. Chapter Extra: After the Birthday

**_Totoro and Me: High School Romance_**

**_[Chapter Extra] 4.5: After the Bithday_**

**_Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Miyazaki Hayao_**

**_©minnieharis_**

* * *

**[author's note]**: Honestly, this chapter wasn't planned to be uploaded. But then I thought, _why not?_ I enjoyed writing this when I was listening to songs, and finally it's finished just like this. So I hope you don't mind with the extra chapter! Happy reading and have a nice Friday night :)

_Chapter Extra mix_

/Puffy – All Because of You/ Adult Child – I Wanna B/Morrie – From Morrie/

.

.

.

TAMARA: I got scolded last night. By Mama.

I forgot about my own birthday and guess what, she was so mad. I was busy here and there at Culture Fest and when I checked on my phone, I have so many missed calls and texts. She called me like ten times and left so many e-mails in my inbox, mostly asking why I didn't pick up the phone. I told her, of course, that I had school's cultural festival coming and she was happy to hear me enjoying my school life in Japan, but then she's nagging at me for forgetting my birthday. Luckily, Kanna suggested me to make up with her by sending her my pictures at cultural fest.

She approved.

But still, she said she would send me a gift that I should not whine about it later.

So in order to make her happy, I told her I will accept whatever she gives me.

It was my fault after all, for forgetting my own birthday. I was in a hurry yesterday morning and Ojii-san and Obaa-san also didn't get a chance to say it, too. They understood me being focused on my first culture fest, and they left a very nice text which I regretted since I read it too late. They apologized for not giving me anything. But really, they have allowed me to live here with them, what else can I ask? They even made me super yummy _beef katsu udon_ for dinner. I love them so much.

Kanna says she will come today, to show me videos she made at culture fest and give a present for me. She insists she will get me something.

Kouji sent me a video yesterday this morning, since it's still Saturday in L.A. He made his dorm friends singing 'happy birthday' to me in choir and he sang too, with a cake and candles on his hands. He blew the candle and jokingly said, "_This cake is supposed to be for you, but we both know you're not here and all my friends are hungry, so I have to share it with the boys. Happy birthday, Tamara. I'll give you my present when we meet! Love ya!_"

_Oh, Brother._

After that he went online and we chatted for a while. He asked about my day yesterday and he has found out about Mama went mad at me.

**_So, what did Teppei give you?_**

Well, I know he would ask me that.

Teppei's present is definitely my favorite. I love all the gifts, of course. But since it's my first present from him, I can't help but loving it.

It is an orange satin ribbon, inside the box he gave to me last night on the train. It's so pretty! I quickly texted Teppei after I opened the box, thanked him and told him that I really liked the ribbon. He was glad I liked his present. This is something I can use everyday. I love the color as well.

Kouji teased me by saying that Teppei was somehow very sweet, and said that I should date him. Yeah, like everything is as easy as he says.

.

.

Around ten in the morning Kanna arrives at my home. She greets Ojii-san and Obaa-san and asks permission to sleep over. Certainly she's allowed, both Ojii-san and Obaa-san always love when the house is merrier. She mostly lives in her apartment alone, both her parents work and rarely at home. Kanna likes my grandparents a lot. She says both my grandparents are rocking their age. I agree with that, since Ojii-san and Obaa-san are both looks ten years younger than their actual age. Maybe they have found a fountain of youth on the nearest hill.

"We should go out so I can give you present," she says while putting down her bags.

"Kanna, you don't have to give me anything. You helped me to cool my mom's rage last night. Thanks," I tell her.

She shrugs. "But that's a different matter. I want to give you something because you always give me something!"

Wait, I don't remember I _always_ give her something. "What did I give you?"

"Great viewers," Kanna grins. "Remember when I said I would make you famous on Utube? Well, seems like that's happening."

"No way," I snort.

"I'll show you later," she scowls.

Kanna helps me preparing bed for her. She's wandering around my room. From corner to corner she looks around. Suddenly she beams and goes out.

"What is she doing?" I mumble.

Kanna is back, with beam on her face. "I've decided to give you room make-over."

"What?" I almost drop the pillow I'm currently changing its sheet.

"I've just told your grandparents I would make you a blanket fort. Sounds cool, huh?" she grins.

"Seriously?"

"Of course, My Dear," Obaa-san shows up behind Kanna. "You can change this room as you like. This is your room, now."

"That's true, but-"

"Just do it," Ojii-san adds. "You haven't got a chance to change the decoration, have you? Whether it is yours or your father's, it doesn't matter. Besides, it looks so old. You need something to brighten up the room."

"Ojii-san." They still think about how I want to keep this room like Papa usually did. Maybe I should stop doing that. I should make this room for myself, my own convenience.

"It's _Jiiji_, I'm telling you," he smirks and blinks at me.

I crack up and so do Kanna and Obaa-san.

And thus, we're going to shopping.

It seems that Kanna is really enjoying her Sunday, as she offers me to do my hair and chooses a style for me. She makes a half ponytail hairdo for me, using the ribbon from Teppei. She says it's cute and Teppei sure knows how to make me happy.

.

.

We go to hardware store around Shibuya to buy sheets, some blankets, dim lights, and small details we need. Kanna checks on her phone about what should we buy and I choose what I like. I don't think to buy a lot of sheets and blankets since there are only two of us and we certainly can't bring them home. So I choose to use thin sheets.

The sheets are done, we look up for lamps. Kanna's idea is to use Christmas lights and hang them around the sheets, but I completely disagree. I want my room to look warm and cozy, so I tell her to use dim lamps.

While we're choosing lamps, my phone vibrates.

Teppei texts me where I'm going.

"Who's that?" Kanna asks.

"Oh, it's just Teppei. He asked me where I am." I reply.

Kanna's nodding her head. "Is he coming today?"

I shrug. "No idea."

"You know," Kanna holds a cute table lamp and shows it to me, "You should probably ask him out."

"What?!" I glare at her, surprised. "Oh, not you, too!"

"What?" now Kanna looks flustered.

"This morning Kouji said the same thing," I put the lamp on the shelf. "There's no way I can do that."

"Well, I'm just saying. Because maybe your brother has the same thought as I do. You know, you guys know each other very well. He seems to care about you and so do you. You really like him, don't you?"

I stunned by her word 'like'. I like him, of course. Do I really like him? I don't know.

I sigh. "I'm not sure. Even if my feelings are true, I don't know if he has the same feelings for me."

"Err, that's true," Kanna's nodding again.

"You've seen him. I don't think he would take my words seriously if I told him," I mutter. "And again, there's Riko-san."

"Riko-san?"

"His coach in Seirin basketball team. Basically, they're the same year, but she's the coach."

Kanna frowns. "You think he likes her?"

I shrug. "I don't know. But they seem close and she's so mature. She's pretty, too. He possibly likes her-I don't know."

I take a deep breath. Thinking about him with Riko-san who I respect a lot is somehow makes my chest in pain.

"Look, he's now focusing on Winter Cup and I don't want to ruin that. The tournament is very important to him because he doesn't know if he can continue to play basketball again. So I guess it's not fair if I become selfish and tell him my feelings just like that. I want to be there for him. I want to support him. That way I can be with him," I say.

Kanna stares at me quietly, listening.

"Then is it okay for you, by just being a friend?"

I glance at her, then look away. "For now," I sigh. "For now."

Kanna smiles at me and puts her arm around my neck.

"Whatever you say, you have me. 'Kay?"

I chuckle. "I know."

"Besides, we're currently going out, so nothing to worry!" she smirks.

I laugh. "Then buy me lunch! Or sweets, that's okay."

"Aren't we having lunch at home? Obaa-san said she would cook."

"Oh, right. Then let's go buy sweets," I say while turning away from her arm. "Let's go buy a cake! We buy it for Ojii-san and Obaa-san too, and-"

When I'm turning around, I accidentally bump someone.

"Whoops!" he grabs my arms.

"Oh! I'm sorry!"

A straight black haired-guy in front of me beams. His narrow silver eyes look at me happily.

"That's okay. Not every day I'm bumped by a cute girl," he chuckles.

I raise my brows. "Err, thank you?"

"My pleasure," he smiles and walks away.

"Did he just flirt with you?" Kanna who's there the whole time frowns.

I shrug and giggle.

We manage to buy things we need and cakes, too. I text Teppei that I'm going out to buy things to built a blanket fort with Kanna. He says he's coming over to help me. That is the Teppei I know, always reliable. Though we're just friends, but it's so good to have him around. He's always be the apple of my eye.

It is one nice Sunday at fall. Winter is coming, and I am waiting for it.

.

.

.

.

[I can't think of anyone else but I guess it's pretty obvious who is the one Tamara bumps into…so she will meet him again in the next chapter. See you at the next post ^^]


End file.
